In the field of agriculture, it is known to employ a scraper to clear mud or other build up material from wheels or discs of an implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,002 of Paluck and U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,469 of Seda teach wheel scraping mechanisms that employ rotatably-mounted disc-shaped scrapers to clear mud from the ground engaging wheels that carry the overall frame of an agricultural implement over the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,285 of Oehler teaches the use of non-rotating blades to clean mud from the packer wheels of a seeding implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 523,508 of Bauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 975,577 of Shackelford, U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,752 of Casaday, U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,593 of Sweeting, U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,462 of Bermel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,550 of Sittre and U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,982 of Meidinger teach rotating scrapers for cleaning rotating discs of agricultural implements.
Applicant has developed a new scraper design including a number of unique features not shown in the aforementioned prior art.